Jaime Carrera
Jaime CarreraHOUSE FOR SALE is a minor character in Dishonored 2 and housekeeper of Stilton Manor. He takes care of a wide variety of jobs, from supervising the installation of new windowsReplacement Windows to providing Aramis Stilton with fashion advice.Aramis Stilton's Diary Biography Before working for Stilton as housekeeper, Jaime worked in the mines until he was trapped when a cave collapsed. Stilton personally rescued him, but Jaime's legs were damaged. Stilton decided to employ him as housekeeper for his mansion in spite of this, and over time Jaime and Stilton developed a close friendship,Fallen Statue the latter describing Jaime as "faithful" and a "good man".Water Leak in the Basement Despite at least one of his legs never fully healing, Jaime's physical capabilities suffered little and did not interfere with the many demands of his position. On one day alone, Jaime had to repair a leak in the basement, organize the repair of a window, dispose of a wolfhound corpse,Can you take care of this dead hound? move a statueDo not touch the statue! and prepare the house for a visit by Royal Curator Breanna Ashworth, Doctor Alexandria Hypatia, Grand Inventor Kirin Jindosh and Duke Luca Abele, as well as performing all of his normal duties. Jaime is well-known to the servants of Stilton Manor, with Manny in particular valuing his assistance. He is also a close friend of Bruno Pettywick, the amatuer silvergrapher who works in the mansion. Lucia Pastor and Jaime have at least a working relationship, Jaime often being asked to ferry letters and equipment to Pastor.Letter to Lucia Pastor ''Dishonored 2'' When Corvo Attano or Emily Kaldwin use the Timepiece to shift to the past, Jaime is not in the manor, having departed for the evening. If Stilton took part in the ritual Jaime returns to the manor later that evening to find that Stilton has gone insane. A month before Jaime's death, the others servants left Stilton Manor, leaving Jaime to single-handedly look after both Stilton and the manor. Fearful of Stilton's violence, Jaime fashioned a small hideout for himself underneath the stairs in the Great Hall, provisioned with some food and drink. A few days before Jaime's death, Clary, a friend of Jaime's, sent him a letter asking him to leave Stilton Manor. Jaime refused, citing the fact that Stilton saved his life once, though admitting that Stilton was often violent and looking after him was challenging. In the last sentence of the reply letter, Jaime admitted that maybe he should leave, but died before he could act on this or send the letter. When the protagonist visits the manor in 1852, his corpse can be found in his hideout. In the alternate timeline created by Stilton's death, Jaime is still housekeeper of Stilton Manor, now called Caruso Manor, but is the only servant left to attend to it.Unsent Letter from Jaime Baron Caruso, the owner, is selling the manor and has directed all inquires and visit requests to Jaime. However, Caruso has asked that buying offers are presented directly to him. If Stilton was rendered unconscious, Jaime is still working for Stilton in the mansion by 1852, though is not in the manor when the protagonist is there. Trivia *Jaime's hideout can be accessed by shifting to the past and crawling under one of the flower-covered trellises in the Great Hall. There, a grille blocks the protagonist's path. Upon shifting to the future, the protagonist finds that the grille has gone and they can access the hideout. *Jaime has some skill at cooking, though it it not clear whether he helps out in the manor's kitchen. *Jaime's temporary repair of the balcony occurred some time in the week leading up to the past timeline of the mission A Crack in the Slab.Careful of the balcony! *As evidenced by his letters, Jaime is not the most literate of people. *Jaime was responsible for giving Stilton the advice that "many fine gents" have manicures, advice which Stilton quickly regretted following. Gallery Stilton Manor Past (3).jpg|The Great Hall, from where Jaime's hideout is accessed. Jaime 2.JPG|The small hideout Jaime has fashioned for himself. Jaime's Hideout.png|The small hideout Jaime has fashioned for himself. References zh:海梅·卡雷拉 Category:Dishonored 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Minor Characters